Electronic learning (also called e-Learning or eLearning) generally refers to education or learning where users (e.g., students, instructors, administrative staff, etc.) engage in education related activities using computers and other computing devices. For example, students may enroll or participate in a course or program of study offered by an educational institution (e.g., a college, university or grade school) through a web interface that is accessible over the Internet. Similarly, students may receive assignments electronically, participate in group work and projects by collaborating online, and be graded based on assignments and examinations that are submitted using an electronic dropbox.
Electronic learning often occurs without any face-to-face interaction between the users in the educational community. Accordingly, electronic learning overcomes some of the geographic limitations associated with more traditional learning methods, and may eliminate or greatly reduce travel and relocation requirements imposed on providers (e.g., faculty) and users of educational services.
Furthermore, because course materials can be offered and consumed electronically, there are fewer physical restrictions on learning. For example, the number of students that can be enrolled in a particular course may be practically limitless, as there may be no requirement for physical facilities to house the students during lectures. Furthermore, learning materials (e.g., handouts, textbooks, etc.) may be provided in electronic formats so that they can be reproduced for a virtually unlimited number of students. Finally, lectures may be recorded and accessed at varying times (e.g., at different times that are convenient for different users), thus accommodating students with varying schedules, and allowing students to be enrolled in multiple courses that might have a scheduling conflict when offered using traditional techniques.
Despite the effectiveness of some electronic learning systems, some students using electronic learning systems are unable to perform as well as their peers. For instance, the students in the electronic learning systems may not regularly attend physical classrooms for in-person interactions with other students or their instructors. As such, it may be difficult for an instructor to determine how engaged the students are, and to identify which students are at-risk of not succeeding in the course. Furthermore, even if the instructors are aware that some students are at-risk, it may be difficult for the instructor to diagnose why these students are at-risk and to determine the appropriate corrective action, as the instructors may not regularly interact with these students in person. Thus, improved systems and methods in electronic learning systems are needed.